marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bodolf (Earth-616)
Breaker of Gods, The Strongest Viking There Is | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly his viking tribe, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Norway | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = with black scleraeCategory:Black Eyeballs (when transformed) | Hair = Strawberry blond | UnusualFeatures = Immense size, black skin with intricate red markings | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualSkinColour2 = (when transformed) | Citizenship = Vikings | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Formerly Viking chieftan | Education = | Origin = Human who drank the fiery blood of a dragon to gain a Hulk-like transformation | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably in Norway or someplace in the Scandinavian region | Creators = Jason Aaron; Rafa Garres | First = Mighty Thor Vol 2 6 | Quotation = BODOLF FEARS NO GOD! BODOLF IS THE STRONGEST ON ALL OF MIDGARD! | Speaker = Bodolf the Black | QuoteSource = Mighty Thor Vol 2 7 | HistoryText = Bodolf the Black was the leader of a Viking tribe in the late ninth century, known for his unquenchable thirst for combat and glory. By 896 A.D., Bodolf's fame and wealth had grown quickly. The secret for his success was that he would pray to Thor before every single one of his battles, with the God of Thunder usually appearing in the flesh to help him fall his enemies. Time went by, and Bodolf's pride had also grown very quickly, to the point he was reluctant to pray to the gods for fortune, so for one his battles, he didn't pray. This caused Bodolf's troops to be overwhelmed by their enemies, who had prayed to Thor themselves, thus the God of Thunder had favored them instead. With his army routed, his lands seized, and his wealth gone, Bodolf resorted to praying once again, but to a different god, Loki. Loki eventually appeared before Bodolf and directed him on a quest for power to rival Thor. Bodolf embarked on a journey to kill a dragon and drink its fiery blood. Several days after fulfilling his quest, Bodolf alone confronted Thor and the warriors he now helped. Bodolf was quickly knocked down, until the attacks from his enemies triggered a transformation that turned him into a giant enraged monster. Bodolf proceeded to track down Thor, and defeated him in combat. With his newfound power, Bodolf reached and surpassed his previous social status. Even though he had everything he wanted, Bodolf became enraged by the monster he had become and rampaged through his village wanting to be left alone. Thor heeded a prayer and soon confronted Bodolf. After a furious battle that took them across the globe, both warriors returned to Norway. When Loki began to cheer for Bodolf, the Viking soon attacked the god, unwilling to be a puppet. Thor caught a second wind and punched Bodolf through the Earth to the southern pole of the planet. The defeated Viking proceeded to wander the Earth, fighting to suppress the monster inside him. At some point, Bodolf became a member of a team of Avengers that consisted of Thor, Hellhawk the Ghost Rider, Nehanda the Black Panther, an Atlantean princess bearing the Iron Fist, an elderly woman indwelled by the Phoenix Force, and Tanaraq. | Personality = | Powers = Berserker Transformation: Similar to how a Hulk or certain other Gamma Mutates transform. Bodolf's change is triggered by an influx of adrenal activation brought upon by stress, usually through physical stimulus like battle or personal assault. His body gains several hundred pounds of biomass stemming to bone, skin, and muscular structure while dialing dermal pigmentation to jet black and turning his eyes red. * Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Leaping * Superhuman Speed * Anger Empowerment * Limitless Stamina * Invulnerability * Reactive Adaption | Abilities = | Strength = Class 100+, having been a physical rival who could match and possibly exceed Thor in a contest of physical strength. | Weaknesses = Like the Hulk, Bodolf can't control himself when he went into a rage and can go on an uncontrollable rampage. | Equipment = Dragons Blood: Drinking the plasma of a draconian beast and speaking an enchantment given to him by Loki enabling his monstrous metamorphosis. | Transportation = | Weapons = Bodolf used a host of different weapons while in battle ranging from swords, spears, and axes. | Notes = | Trivia = * Bodolf's line, "Hrph. Puny God.", after defeating Thor during their first battle is the same line Hulk of Earth-199999 said after clobbering Loki. *"Bodolf" is a name of Norwegian origin, which means "Wolf leader". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Warlords Category:Norse Religion Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Vikings